A Power Rising
by Child of Insanity
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, bringing with her a deadly past and a glimmer of hope. Harry/Draco. Is now semi-AU, thanks to the events of OotP which would render my fic .... if taken into account.
1. Letter

This is the first chapter of what will hopefully be a longish series

This is the first chapter of what will hopefully be a longish series. Sorry this chapter's really short. It will have slash in later chapters so don't say that I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: All characters except for Ashley belong to J.K.Rowling

_____________________________________________________________

Letter

Draco,

Its official! I'll be starting at Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, Professor Dumbledore says that I'm going to have to be in Gryffindor, apparently I'm going to have some "duty" or something like that. Its a pity though, It would be better if I could be with you then at least I'd know someone. I'm not going to be at the Sorting though, he says that I might shock some of the first years too much, says that it would be better if they didn't see me until they were a bit more settled in. I don't know why, its not like I'm any scarier than some of the ghosts that you have at your school, I mean, who's going to frighten them more, me or that Bloody Baron you told me about?

I'd better go now.

Ashley

Told you it was short!


	2. Arrival

A/N: Ashley arrives at Hogwarts, Hermione's perceptive as usual and a friend of the gang's returns

A/N: Ashley arrives at Hogwarts, Hermione's perceptive as usual and a friend of the gang's returns.

Arrival

Ashley waited in a chamber off the Great Hall, Dumbledore had decided that she would make her appearance at the Gryffindor table once everyone had started eating. She didn't understand why he was taking such trouble to have her go unnoticed, after all they'd had a werewolf teaching a few years back according to Draco, she wasn't even scary. The only thing that set her apart from others was her silver eyes and her hair. She had waistlength hair, usually the same colour as Draco's but it tended to reflect her emotions by changing colour slightly. It was probably just that some of the first years had never experienced magic before and might react rather strongly to her hair suddenly changing colour in front of them. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall entered. Ashley brushed her now purple hair back nervously and walked towards the waiting professor.

There's no need to be nervous Ashley' Professor McGonagall soothed We don't usually bite here at Hogwarts'

Usually?' Ashley raised her eyebrow Thats comforting'

Dont worry, you'll be fine'

Sometimes I really wish that I could have normal hair, it gets a bit annoying being so easy to read sometimes' Ashley commented dryly as she followed the Professor over to the Gryffindor table, trying not to notice the stares she was getting. She looked over at the Slytherins and saw Draco smile reassuringly at her and her nervousness began to fade. She heard the whispers at the sight of the deep purple of hair faiding slightly and tried to smile. 

She looked over to see McGonagall talking to a boy with black hair and glasses.

Harry, this is Ashley, Ashley this is Harry' McGongagall said motioning for her to sit next to him then walking away. She realised then that this must be the fabled Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, and the one person that Draco talked the most about. She sat down next to him trying hard not to stare at the person she had heard so much about.

Hi' she said

Hi, welcome to the famous Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' he said dryly As you know I'm Harry, next to me is Ron Weasley and then Hermione Granger' he said pointing to a tall redhead and a brown haired girl who seemed to be arguing furiously. Across is Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, next to them would be Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The two redheads down the end are Fred and George Weasley they're Rons brothers. Whatever you do, don't eat anything they give you.'

Oy Harry' Fred yelled Don't go spreading stuff about us around'

Yeah, don't listen to Harry Ashley, we're innocent' Trying George said smiling innocently

I can't see that' she commented sarcastically her hair returning to its normal white blonde

You know you sound like Draco Malfoy' Harry said and pointed at the Slytherin table Thats him over there'

She smiled slyly, obviously Harry was going to tell her to stay away from him or some crap like that, well he was in for a shock Thats not such a surprise really' she said I've only known him for, oh, fifteen years'

Your kidding me?' Ron butted in You know Malfoy, you poor thing'

Ashley had to laugh at the look on Ron's face Not only do I know him, but he's also my best friend'

Your friends with that creep?' Ron exclaimed

Yes I am, and I'd really appreiate it if you didn't call him a creep when I'm around' She said as her hair began to turn a deep black. Gryffindors were supposed to be noble and brave but Ron certainly wasn't living up to the noble part.

Uh, um sorry' Ron stuttered, just then recognition flashed in Hermiones eyes.

Your hair!' she exclaimed It changes colour with your moods! But doesn't that mean-'

I'd really appreciate if you didn't go yelling it out for everyone to hear, I don't want to be called a freak' Ashley snapped

Sorry, but its something that people aren't going to help noticing' Hermione replied There aren't many people who have hair that changes colour around here'

And how many people here are going to know why it changes colour?' Ashley asked Apart from you, Draco and the teachers I'd say that the chance of anyone knowing is very little'

Its not going to take long before people start asking you questions about it though' Hermione replied

I'll deal with that when it happens' Ashley said Right now I just want to try and enjoy being at Hogwarts ok?'

Alright' Hermione sighed and turned back to her dinner

Umm, not meaning to interrupt your fascinating conversation which seems to have absolutely no point what so ever' Ron said But what are you going on about?'

Don't worry Ron, Hermione was just commenting on my gorgeous hair' Ashley joked

Alright...girl stuff' Ron said

So Ashley' Harry said turning around from where he was talking to the twins How do you know Malfoy anyway?'

My mother went to school with Draco's, they were best friends until my mum found out about Lucius Malfoy being a DeathEater.' Ashley started, deciding that she could trust these people It sort of ruined the whole friendship thing with Narcissa, I was forbidden to see or talk to Draco but that didn't stop us, then when Lucius found out that my parents knew about the whole DeathEater thing he sent out some of his followers to find them, I was supposed to be staying at my Aunts place, Draco owled me to tell me what was happening so I went back, I was just in time to see my parents being killed by some of Lucius Mafoys friends who were DeathEaters. Something inside my cracked and somehow I killed the DeathEaters, I had no idea how I did it at the time, I only found out about a month ago. Thats what the whole hair thing is about, its some sort of power thing. Voldemort sent out people to find me and kill me. Draco's been my friend all through that and didn't stop even though some of the things Lucius did to him to try and find out where I was were pretty awful I would have gone crazy or killed myself if it hadn't been for him, so you see why I'm a bit defensive of him.'

Harry stared at her for a few seconds once she finished speaking I'm sorry about your parents and I can see why you like Malfoy so much, I wish I could say that I'll change my feelings towards Draco but I can't, you're going to have to live with the fact that Malfoy and I aren't exactly the best of friends'

Give him a chance Harry, he's not that bad on the inside'

I've known him for about five years and so far he hasn't given so much as the slightest hint of him being good.'

We have to go now you two' Hermione interrupted, and they left the Great Hall in silence talking only when Hermione told everyone ther password for the Gryffindor tower. Just before she entered her room Ashley turned to Harry.

He didn't ask to be Lucius Malfoy's son. Think about what I said Harry, and please try to see.

_____________________________________________________________

Did you like? Please review!


	3. Potions

No slash yet, but I promise that there will be some soon

No slash yet, but I promise that there will be some soon.

Disclaimer: All of these lovely little people belong to J.K.Rowling, except for Ashley that is.

Thanks to Ruka-chan, Hermione Granger, ~*Musapha*Moodswing*~, Hedwig, Tatl Tayl the Two Faeries-Damy & Missy for reviewing.

Potions 

Oh great, double potions first with the Slytherins' Ron said the next morning at breakfast.

Ecxellent, I'll finally get the chance to talk to Draco' Ashley exclaimed smiling happily.

Lucky you' Hermione commented But I hate to break it to, the potions teacher Snape, is head of Slytherin and doesn't particularly like us Gryffindors, I doubt you'll get to do much talking to Malfoy'

Just you wait and see' Ashley replied

Fun, Potions is in the dungeons, my favourite place' Ashley drawled sarcastically

Don't look now but our fun and loving teacher is already waitinng' Harry said as they walked through the door to the Potions class. Snape was standing up the front glaring at the students as they passed.

Hi, you must be Professor Snape' Ashley said walking up to him and giving him what Draco called her guy getter smile I'm Ashley Black'

Snape reached up to fiddle nervously with his hair Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore told me to expect you, if you'd, ah, like to take a seat' Ron coughed trying to hide his laughter at Snapes discomfort.

Thankyou Professor' Ashley smiled again and walked over to where Draco was just sitting down, Pansy Parkinson hovering expectantly at his side.

Excuse me' Ashley said to Pansy and sat down next to Draco

What do you think your doing you bitch' Pansy spat That's my seat. Draco tell her to move!'

But I'm sooo comfortable here' Ashley said draping her arms around Draco Draco darling is this what you have to put up with all the time? Poor thing'

What! Get off him you whore' Pansy spluttered Do you honestly think that Draco wants one of you mudblood loving Gryffindors all over him'

Pansy I think I can decide who I want near me myself' Draco said coldly Now why don't you be a good girl and go said with Blaise'

But Draco, I thought-'

Oh get over yourself you stupid slut' Ashley snapped Can't you see Draco doesn't like you'

I-I-I' Pansy stuttered

GO!' Draco yelled and Pansy ran over to Blaise Zabini who glared at her and edged as far away as possible from her. Ahsley and Draco started laughing.

Well Ash' Draco smiled, his first real smile for a long time Seems you haven't lost any of your wicked humor since I last saw you'

Thanks Dra' Ashley smiled How do you put up wit that, thing, all the time!'

I manage' Draco said So hows life with the Gryffindors so far?'

Alright, your fan club certainly doesn't seem to extend to them though, Potter seems to have one that rivals yours'

Draco made a face Have you met the Creevey kids yet, I can almost feel sorry for Potter for having to put up with them'

Who are the Creeveys?' Ashley asked

Potter's main fans' Draco scowled They follow him everywhere taking pictures of him and his friends'

Sounds like fun, now if I could just get hold of one of those pictures...' Ashley trailed off

What are you planning now Ash' seeing the look on her face he added Or don't I want to know'

Nothing too bad' she said

Now I really feel sorry for Potter' He said

Ashley looked at him with a glint in her eyes You really should worry about yourself Drac'

Oh no! Somebody please help me!' Draco said in mock terror She's got that look in her eye'

Harry looked over to where Ashley was talking with Draco, and for the first time since he'd met him Draco actually had a genuine smile on his face. Maybe Ashley was right, maybe Draco really wasn't as bad as he seemed. He didn't think that Draco would immediately jump up and start to be nice to him just because Ashley was here. That would happen around the same time that Snape started to be nice to anyone other than the Slytherins.

_____________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me what you think so far. ^.^


	4. Plans

A/N: Ashley and Harry visit Dumbledore

A/N: Ashley and Harry visit Dumbledore

_____________________________________________________________

Plans

Where you going Ash?' Ron called out to her as she walked out through the portrait hole.

What?' she said Oh, Dumbledore wanted to see me, I'll be back later'

Why does he wan't to see you'Ron asked walking up to where she was standing

I don't something about him wanting me to do something' she said If you see Harry tell him that Dumbledore wants to see him too'

When Ron nodded Ashley left the Gryffindor common room and began to walk to Dumbledore's office.

Chocolate Frogs' she said as she reached the gargoyle in front of his office, it swung around and she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to his office.

Come in' Dumbledore said and she walked in Ah, Ashley, good, good, good, your here' Ashley walked over and began to scratch the Phoenix that was perched near his desk, she'd always loved weird creatures, her uncle's best friend had been a werewolf after all.

That is my phoenix Fawkes. Ridiculously spoilt thing' Dumbledore commented with a twinkle in his eye.

He's very beautiful sir' Ashley replied

Yes he is, but being told that too often tends to give him a swelled head'

I can see that' Ashley remarked, Fawkes seemed to be actually glowing with the praise Sir, I'm not sure where Harry is, Ron's going to send him here when he finds him though.'

Thats alright, I think that some of what I need to talk to you about will be better said without Harry here anyway'

Exactly what is happening sir?' Ashley asked, puzzlement showing clearly on her face I'm guessing that it must have something to do with Voldemort if you want to talk to both me and Harry, but what?'

As you've probably heard from your uncle, Voldemort is back in power again.' Dumbledore said gravely

Yes, he told me that was why he had to round up the "old crowd"'

We are going to need all the help we can get if we want to properly defeat Voldemort'

I can see that you need help, but where do I come into this?'

Basically, you seem to have a special power that could prove very useful to us when the time comes. It seems to have something to do with Voldemort's followers killing your parents last year. I've been talking to some of the Professors here and alot of them have seen the same thing as I have' seeing the puzzled look on Ashley's face We think that the same thing happened to Harry when Voldemort killed his parents when he was a baby. Now I know that you don't need to use a wand when you want to perform magic and I think that the same thing ability would be useful for Harry to learn. His wand is unable to work against Voldemort because they both have a feather from my phoenix Fawkes, when they are set against eachother Priori Incantem occurs. If Harry did not need a wand he would not be troubled by that.'

I see' Ashley said So basically you think that Harry has a power that is sort of like mine and you want me to teach him how to use it.'

Why only sort of?' Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes piercing her silver.

Well basically I don't think that he can be as strong as me because as a sign that I have such strong power I got left with my unique hair. I didn't always have hair that betrayed my emotions so neatly. It used to be white blonde like Draco Malfoy's'

Speaking of Draco Malfoy, how loyal is he to his father and to Voldemort?' Dumbledore asked her

What are you saying!' Ashley snapped, her eyes flashing and her hair deepening to black. I would trust Draco with my life, I have trusted Draco with my life! His father did no end of horrible things to him because Draco wouldn't reveal where I was hiding. He went through hell for me, against Voldemort and his father's orders'

Ashley, calm down! I didn't mean anything bad by that' Dumbledore said trying to calm her I simply wanted to know who's side he's on, he could be very useful to if we could have him pick up bits of information from his father, Lucius Malfoy is after all said to be the Dark Lord's right hand man'

I'm sorry I snapped Professor, but I really can't stand people saying anything against Draco. He's the best friend I've ever had and he's closer to me than anyone I've ever known has been including my parents' Ashley said I'm not sure what he'll say to this though. If Lucius finds out he won't hesitate to kill him.'

She was interrupted by a knock at the door and a few seconds later Harry opened it and walked in.

Youwanted to see me Professor?' he asked Oh, Hi Ash'

Hi Harry'

Yes I did Harry' Dumbledore replied As you'll recall I sent Sirius out to round up some of the old crowd' Harry looked pointedly at Ashley but nodded. And you will remember the reason for that was the events which happened during the Triwizard tournament and Voldemort's return to power' A look of intense sorrow crossed Harry's face causing Ashley to wonder what had happened during the tournament, she decided to ask Draco about it later. We're going to need your help if we want to have any chance in bringing about Voldemort's downfall'

Sorry to interrupt Professor, but how am I going to be of any help?' Harry asked I can't even hurt Voldemort, our wands are connected because they're brothers so there really isn't anything that I can do'

Thats where your wrong Harry' Ashley interrupted, she'd been studying him while he'd been talking to Dumbledore, looking for a glimmer of the power that Dumbledore was so sure he possessed. She'd seen much more than just a glimmer and was surprised that he didn't have the same telltale hair as she did. You know how I told you that I had a special kind of power thanks to having watched the DeathEaters kill my parents' when Harry nodded she continued I think that the same thing might have happened to when Voldemort killed your parents'

Me? But I've never shown any special abilities' Harry said an expression of surprise showing on his face. 

Are you sure Harry?' she asked Haven't you ever done some kind of magic without a wand?'

Yeah, a couple of times...'

And you're the only known person to have survived being hit by the Avada Kedavra curse.'

But that was my mother's protection spell'

I don't think that your mother could have protected you from Avada Kedavra, maybe a minor curse but not one of the Unforgivables'

But I don't even know how I did any of that' He protested Its not going to be much help if I don't know how I do things'

Thats what I'm here for' Ashley answered. Seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face she continued. I get to train you'

Oh'

Now that we've got that out of the way you'll both need to know that Sirius and Remus will be coming to stay at Hogwarts in a few days. Voldemort has heard about their part in our plans and has been searching for them. Hogwarts is the safest place they could be. Remus is going to be helping Ashley train you. Ashley, you'll need to talk to Draco about what I suggested earlier, if he has any questions tell him to come and see me.'

Yes Professor'

Alright, both of you off you go, and try and think up an excuse for being here to tell the other Gryffindors. I think it would be best if you tell Ron and Hermione, you may need their help eventually.'

Goodnight Professor'

Goodnight'

_____________________________________________________________

Please, please, please review!


	5. Owlery

A/N: A quick trip to the owlery, still no slash though

A/N: A quick trip to the owlery, still no slash though. Its coming!

Owlery

______________________________________________________

Ashley and Harry walked up to the owlery in silence. Both thinking on what Dumbledore had said to them. Once they arrived Ashley quickly wrote a letter to Draco telling him to meet her the next day and sent it with one of the school owls. She sat down to wait for Harry to finish writing to Sirius. Just as he was about to fold it she stopped him.

Harry' she said, standing up and walking over to him Do you think I could write something to Sirius on your letter? It seems a waste to send a separate owl when all I'm really going to do is say hello to him'

Harry looked surprised Umm...sure' he said, not sounding very sure at all.

Thanks' she said and wrote:

__

Hey Padfoot,

Hows Moony? Having fun without me there

to interrupt you two in your "private" moments?

(Oops, that slipped out!) Do you miss me yet?

Life must be sooo dull without me! Say hi to Moony

for me and tell him that he won't have to worry about

Snape when you come this time. I should have him

wrapped round my finger by then. I hope that

Dumbledore isn't clueless enough to let you and Moony

share a room, you'd never get any sleep then!

(that slipped out too, sorry Sirius) he he he,

I think that I've managed to get Harry worried now.

I'd better go explain, or maybe I'll leave that to

you when you get here.

See you soon

Luv Ash!

(Who is smiling sweetly and hoping

that Sirius and Remus don't murder

her in her sleep when they

come to Hogwarts)

Ashley smiled at Harry and handed him the letter back.

You kow Sirius and Remus?' he said incredulously, it seemed that he was too innocent to understand what her comments in the letter meant.

Sure. I was with Sirius for most of last year and then we stayed at Remus's in the summer holidays. Sirius is my uncle.'

He's your uncle!' Harry exclaimed But he never told me he had a niece'

Well he does, and that niece is me' she smiled Now are you going to send that letter before I decide what I wrote was really stupid and have to burn it?'

Oh yeah' Harry said blushing and tying the letter to his snowy white owl Take this to Sirius Hedwig'

They left the owlery and began to walk to the Gryffindor common room. Ashley decided to try and talk to him about Draco again. She was pretty sure that they didn't really hate eachother but their emotions were so mixed where it came to how they felt about eachother that she usually got a headache and gave up.

Harry' she started Did you think about what I said about Draco?'

Yes' he said turning to face her while he was walking And I'm not really sure what to say to you. He's treated me and my friends like shit since we arrived here at Hogwarts and I think that you're asking alot for us to suddenly become friends just because you're here, we've had this whole rival enemy thing going for more than four years and I really don't think that we can just forget all of that becuase you want us to.'

I guess that I have to admit you're sort of right' Ashley said sighing

What do you mean sort of?' Harry asked curiously

Well, you don't really hate him do you? Its all the Good and Wonderful Harry Potter against the Dark and Evil Draco Malfoy.' she said as they stopped to give the Fat Lady the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room Its all to do with your reputations isn't it? Neither of you seem to be able to cope with being something different than what other people want you to be.'

I don't get you Ashley' Harry said staring at her You come here and start trying to make me and Draco be friends after we've hated eachother for so long. You don't even give us a choice as to what we want to do.'

Well maybe thats because I know what the words "Voldemort is rising" mean. Maybe its because I've seen what Voldemort does to innocent people who happen to be in his way. Maybe its because I know that so many people are going to die when Voldemort comes, people who I know and who I care for. I don't want you or Draco to die just when one of you could have saved the other but didn't because you're supposed to be rivals' She knew her hair had probably gone red but she didn't care, it always did that when she felt strongly about something. It would explain part of the reason why Harry was staring at her We're going to have to go and face Voldemort, Harry. We're some of the best the wizarding world can offer. We'll have a much better chance of succeeding if we have friends there with us'

I'm sorry Ashley' Harry said I didn't know that it was that important to you. I'll try and be friends with Draco for you.'

Harry' she cried Why can't you just be friends with Draco because you want to. Not because I said you had to. If you bothered to know him then you'd see that he's not that bad. Please try Harry, please' She ran up stairs and into her dormitory, collapsing on her bed.

Why cant they understand' she whispered Why?'

______________________________________________________

A/N: Review!


	6. Blue hair

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, I won't do it again

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, I won't do it again! (I hope). Harry and Draco alone, together, in the library! Ooooh! Nothing happens though _ sorry! Next chapter probably. What I wouldn't give to have hair that changes colour... "sigh" I can dream. This chapter was written under the influence of the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I finally got it! Yay! Weeks of begging my parents to buy it for me has finally paid off. NEWays, to the story...

***********************************************************************************

Blue hair

Ash' Draco said when they met in the library the next day Whats wrong?'

Nothing' she said, walking past him and sitting at the table furthest from the door.

Come off it Ash' he said and smirked Your hair is blue'

Ashley's eyes widened What?' she reached up and pulled a few strands in front of her face It is'

Draco nodded It is. Which means that you're upset anout something.'

Damn hair' Ashley muttered Its just something I talked about with Harry last night.'

And that would be...?'

Ashley sighed I don't understand why you two can't be friends. If you bothered to try I'm sure you'd like eachother'

Ash, maybe if you stopped trying to join all wizards in universal harmony you'd see that we're not meant to be friends. My father serves the person who killed his parents. That isn't exactly the beginning of a great friendship is it.'

I am not trying to join wizards in universal harmony!' she snapped You are the ones that are to blind to see past what your parents want you to be. I doubt that my parents would be particularly happy for me to be best friends with the guy who's father ordered them killed. Your father hates the idea of you being friends with me and you know it so whats wrong with him hating you being friends with Harry too. How is he going to stop you?' Besides you'd probably have the support of your mother, I know she hates the idea of you growing up to be another version of your father, and thats what you'll end up like if you don't stop with all this duty crap. You'll grow up to be just like your father, killing innocent people just because you think its fun.'

You're hair's not blue anymore, its black.' Draco said

Draco!' Ashley snapped I'm trying to talk to you seriously and all you can do is comment on my hair' she flung her hands up in exasperation You can be so annoying!'

There's another reason for me not to be friends with Harry' When Ashley glared at him he quickly said Sorry, sorry, I was only joking'

Then stop!' Draco nodded and she continued You're going to have to be at least civil with Harry for what Dumbledore wants you to do. You're even going to have to speak politely to eachother at some point'

Draco's narrowed his eyes What exactly does Dumbledore want me to do?' 

Spy'

He gasped What!?'

Dumbledore wants you to tell him anything that you learn about Voldemort's plans from your father'

He'll kill me!'

Only if he finds out' Ashley calmly replied

Ashley, your talking about my father, Lucius Malfoy, he wouldn't have gotten to be Voldemort's most trusted servant if he couldn't detect a spy. He's got his own spys everywhere, even here at Hogwarts'

Its not like we're going to stand up in the middle of breakfast and say that you're spying on your father for Voldemort. Only a few people are going to know'

Who?' Draco asked

Professor Dumbledore and me, of course, Sirius and Remus, Harry, and Ron and Hermione I think.'

Do Granger and Weasley have to know?' Draco asked I don't mind your uncle or his werewolf boyfriend knowing, and I know that Harry and Dumbledore have to know, but Granger and Weasley? What have they got to do with anything?'

For your information Malfoy, Hermione and Ron are my friends too and I would appreciate it if you would remember that' Ashley said coldly, her eyes narrowing and she turned around and stormed out of the library.

Draco leaned his head against the cool surface of the library table. A few minutes later he heard someone sit down next to him, assuming that it was Ashley he waited for her to speak. 

Malfoy' It was Harry. What happend with you and Ashley?' Obviously Harry had met her on her way out of the library. He didn't envy him, Ashley when she was angry was definitely not fun.

Potter' he said cooly Has Ashley talked to you yet?'

What about?' Harry asked No wait, she gave you the whole lecture thing about us being friends'

Draco nodded

Is that why she ran out of the library and ignored me when I tried to talk to her?'

Draco grimaced Probably, she's not exactly in the best of moods right now'

Mmm...What did you say to her?'

It was either the fact that I called Lupin her uncle's werewolf boyfriend or that I didn't want Granger and Weasley to know about my part in Dumbledore's plans'

Wait a minute, you called Remus what?' Harry stared at him

Her uncle's werewolf boyfriend' Noticing the look on Harry's face which seemed to be some sort of delayed shock reaction he said Oh-You didn't know did you?'

What's that supposed to mean, you can't seriously be saying that Sirius and Remus are-' he stopped

Screwing?' Draco suggested helpfully.

You are not being any help here.' Harry said glaring at Draco

Oh I know that, why would I want to help you anyway?' Draco asked sweetly

Malfoy, the cute little innocent look really doesn't work on you'

Draco sniffed Don't you think I'm cute then?' he asked All the girls do'

I cannot believe that I am sitting here, listening to you telling me that you're cute and that my godfather is-' he paused Screwing Remus, as you so delicately put it. I don't know why I even started to talk to you'

Well its obvious isn't it' Draco shrugged. Harry stared at him I'm just too incredibly beautiful for you to resist and you couldn't keep yourself away from me any longer.'

Harry kept staring at him then suddenly burst out laughing. Draco pretended to look hurt.

Don't you think I'm beautiful Harry?' he sniffed. This only caused Harry to laugh harder.

I can't believe you just said that.' he said choking on more laughter.

I don't see why it's so hard' Draco pouted and crossed his arms After all, I _am_ beautiful'

More like insane' 

Yeah, I would have to be to be talking to you wouldn't I'

That wasn't exactly what I meant, it was more along the lines of you're insane because you think you're beautiful. You're sort of right though, we are supposed to hate eachother.'

Hmm...You're right. Potter you're an idiot.' He paused Better?'

Not quite up to your usual standards but it'll do.'

Oh well' Draco said

What does Dumbledore want you to do?' Harry asked 

Draco frowned Don't you know?' 

Harry shook his head He didn't tell me.'

I get to play Dumbledore's pet spy'

Harry gasped

You could be killed!'

So could you, and you're still doing what you have to aren't you.'

I never thought you were the kind of person to risk your life for good, it just doesn't fit your image.'

There's alot of things about me that don't fit my "image".'

Are you going to do it?' Harry asked him

I don't know' Draco sighed Its not much of a choice is it? If I spy for Dumbledore Voldemort could find out and kill me. If I don't I could get killed anyway. I have no idea what to do. I can't talk to Ashley about it because she'll just tell me some crap about it being my duty. She knows what will happen if someone finds out but I don't think that she really cares.'

What do you want to do?'

Me? Live a normal life, one that doesn't involve my father being Voldemort's pet death-eater.'

Yeah, well, I'd like to have parents but unfortunately we can't change the past. All we can do is try and keep the same thing from happening to someone else.' Harry said If we don't kill Voldemort for good this time he's just going to keep on coming back again and again until one day he manges to defeat us. It would be nice for this to have happened to someone else but that wouldn't be fair to them. Maybe for some weird reason what ever gods there are decided that I was the perfect person for this job, maybe its just something that I was born to do. I don't really believe in gods or fate or any of that crap but thats the best explanation that I could think of. Sometimes I wish that I could just give it all up but I know that I can't'

I know how you feel' Draco sighed

I'm probably sounding all gloomy but I really hate this life' Harry said 

Why?' Draco asked Everyone worships you Harry, little kids dream that one day they'll grow up and get to meet the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived'

And you know the reason that they do that?' Harry asked Its because I survived Voldemort's attack on my family, the attack that killed both my parents and left this stupid scar that everyone loves so much on my forehead. The main reason that I'm going to fight Voldemort actually do something to deserve this fame that I've got.'

You're right. Voldemort has wrecked so many people's lives, they at least deserve to see him killed.' Draco looked at Harry, thanks clear on his face Thanks Harry, you've just made my descision a whole lot easier. I know what I have to do now. Ashley's right. It doesn't really matter what I want. I owe it to so many people to try and heal what my father has helped Voldemort do to them. You just made it alot easier to see that.'

You've helped me too. I needed someone to talk to about this. Talking to you has made me see why I should do it and I'm ready to do what I can. I'm not happy about it but at least I know that someone else is as unsure about this as I am.'

Me too' Draco said then looked at his watch Shit, I've got to go. I promised I'd meet Pansy' he shuddered See you'

Yeah bye'

Draco got up to leave then stopped Harry, can we talk again sometime?' he asked shyly

Sure' Harry smiled I'd really like that.'

Me too'

***********************************************************************************

Aww...filled with all things sugary and sweet wasn't it! Next chapter will definitely be slash.

Review!


	7. No swimming in the lake

Hellooooo

Hellooooo! Sorry this chapter's taken so long to get out! But there's finally some H/D slash

Harry and Draco kiss! YAY! 

Warning: This chapter is slash, two guys kissing. So if you're too young, or you're offended by that then press the back button right about now. Oh yeah, and a soggy Draco and Harry

Disclaimer: All these wunderful charas belong to J.K.R cept of course for Ashley, who belongs to me!

No swimming in the lake

Draco sat, staring at the inky blackness of the lake. Watching as the Giant Squid lazily waved it's tentacles.

__

'Why am I going through with this?' he thought __Why am I putting myself in danger for people I've never met? People I've been brought up to hate all of my life? Why me, Draco Malfoy, the boy who can have everything he wants, and never has to put himself in danger? Oh yeah, that's right, it's because of him.__' Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair. __Nobody else could get me to do this, not even Ashley.' He pulled his legs into his body and leaned his head on his knees._ Is it really worth it? If I'm caught I'm going to be killed.'_ But a nagging voice at the back of his gave him that answer._ Of course it's worth it, you'll get to be with him, you'll get to be friends with him. Maybe even more if you work at it.' _ He knew that if he said no to Dumbledore, he and Harry would go back to the way they'd always been, bitter rivals to the end. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake, taking his shoes off and letting the water lap at his feet. He didn't know what made him like Harry, but he'd come to the realisation that he did after he actually talked to him the day before. It frightened him a bit, the way his feelings towards the other boy had changed so suddenly and with so little warning, and at first he'd tried to deny them, telling himself that Harry wouldn't even want to be friends with him, let alone anything more, which was what Draco's dreams had lead himself to believe was what Draco wanted. But maybe an hour sitting out in the cold watching a giant squid and thinking of nothing else but Harry did funny things to your mind, because Draco remembered that Harry hadn't shown any signs that he didn't want to be friends with Draco last night, and alot that he did. Draco prided himself on being able to read most people, spending years learning to tell when to stay away from his father must have helped with that, and all the signs that he had picked up from Harry last night had shown that the other boy liked him. He sat back down, leaning against one of the weeping willows that grew near the lake. __Ineed to talk to him, I need to at least know how he feels, it would be good to have more than one friend to lean on, Ashley's going to have her fair share of troubles.' As if his thoughts had somehow summoned him he heard movement to his left, and turned to see Harry sitting down next to him.

How do you _do _ that?' Draco asked incredulously

Harry only looked puzzled What?'

Sneak up on me like that, I didn't even hear you until you sat down.' Draco replied

Oh,' said Harry offhandly I learnt to stay quiet, it meant that Dudley couldn't find me to beat me up.'

Next time make some noise, will you' Draco told him.

Sure' Harry replied, he looked like he was smiling but Draco couldn't quite tell in the dark. Umm...I was wondering if I could talk to you' Harry said tentatively

Draco pretended to look shocked What! You didn't just come all the way out here to admire my perfect form?'

Harry laughed Well, now that you say it, that was part of my plan.' he quickly turned serious though That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about though.' Harry took a deep breath and continued This may seem a bit, umm...hasty, we've only really been friends for a day after all, but I really like you and I need to know something. Please don't hate me for this, and please don't let it affect your choice on helping Dumbledore, but I need to...' Harry paused nervously Will you go out with me?' 

Draco sat there staring at him, unable to reply. This was the thing that he'd wanted, and Harry wanted the same thing too.

Harry sighed when he didn't reply I'm sorry, I just thought maybe-'

Draco shook himself slightly, he hadn't meant to hurt Harry by not replying, he was just amazed. He shook his head at Harry's apology and grabbed the other boy's wrists, looking searchingly into his eyes. Then he smiled, and instead of replying, he kissed him. Harry didn't respond at first, but when Draco started to move away he did, forcing his tongue into Draco's mouth. Unfortunately for both of them, the tree that they were sitting beneath was right next to the lake, and after a minute of kissing, they both ended up in the lake. The pulled apart quickly and sat up, both laughing, trying to shake the water off themselves like dogs.

Well, that was an interesting first kiss' Draco said laughingly as the walked to the relative safety of a tree further away from the lake.

Harry grinned at him in response How about we try again?' and as Draco leant in he added And this time, no swimming in the lake!'

****

The next chapter should be out soon, I've almost finished typing it. Thanks for being patient.


	8. How could you?

A/N: Woo hoo 

A/N: Woo hoo! Chapter eight! Finally! It's the longest one so far! I hope you like it. There's a bit of Draco bashing (literally) and some Snape bashing too.

How could you?

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face as they walked down to breakfast the next morning.

Yoo whoo...Haarree....Haaareee....' he called softly, then yelled HARRY!'

Harry jumped and looked around Huh? Wha? What's happening?'

Ashley and Hermione, who were walking beside them both started to laugh as Ron sighed exasperatedly.

What's up with you Harry?' Ron asked It's like your on another planet or something!'

Oh sorry, guess I'm just a bit distracted.' Harry replied, smiling sheepishly

That's not half obvious' Ron said sarcastically So, would you like to enlighten the rest of us why you're acting like you're stoned?'

Harry rolled his eyes Wow, "enlighten" what a big word! I'll tell you later, right now I want FOOD!'

Ron glared at Harry as they walked through the doors into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. They'd been sitting down for less than a minute when Ashley let out a squeal and jumped up running to where two teachers were walking through the doors.

Remy!' she yelled excitedly, causing most of the people in the hall to turn and look at her.

Hermione watched her and turned excitedly to Harry and Ron It's Professor Lupin!' she exclaimed happily He must be the new DADA teacher!'

The three of them jumped up and walked over to where Ashley had wrapped a very startled Remus Lupin in a hug. Professor Flitwick was standing next to them, looking up at Ashley with a slightly disapproving look on his face.

Remus laughed and pushed Ashley away slightly so that he could breathe.

You'd think it had been a lot longer since we'd last seen each other the way you're acting Ash.'

Aren't I allowed to miss my favourite Professor?' she asked sweetly

Well, I would've thought you'd be slightly more worried about seeing me after that letter you wrote to Sirius' he replied And while I don't make a habit of murdering students when they're asleep, he's having serious thoughts about it. He does have a reputation as a murderer to live up to.' By this time Professor Flitwick had discreetly walked away so he hadn't heard the last comment.

He'd better not kill me!' Ashley exclaimed You guys need my help with this thing, remember.'

Ron and Hermione were listening to this exchange with confused looks on their faces.

Uh, do you want to tell us what's going on?' Ron asked

It's a bit long to tell you right now Ron' Remus said apologetically But Dumbledore has excused you from Charms, so you can come to my office once you've finished breakfast. That's what I was just talking to Professor Flitwick about' he explained, he turned back to Ashley and looked at her curiously You can explain to me what you did to Snape then too, I was rather surprised to find him acting civilly towards me, and after your letter I know you did something.'

Ashley smiled innocently Of course Professor Lupin, but not now, I'm going to go eat.'

Remus nodded resignedly Al right, I'll see you four in my office once you've finished stuffing your faces.' He walked away and they went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ashley was in the middle of eating a piece of bacon when Ron turned to her and rested his elbows on the table.

So, Ash what was Lupin going on about Snape for?' Ron asked curiously

Ashley bit her lip nervously Umm...'

Ashley's been having some late night rendezvous' with dear old Snape' Harry told Ron. 

Realisation slowly dawned on both Ron and Hermione's faces, Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a surprised yelp. 

Snape!' she choked out

Ron had turned a slightly green colour You can't be serious' he said I mean this is Snape we're talking about! That's - that's practically necrophillia!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, having gotten over the shock a lot quicker than Ron. She put on her best you-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about voice and looked at Ron Calm down Ron!' she snapped He may look dead, but he's not!' then as an afterthought she added I think.'

It's still gross' Ron told her 

Ashley shrugged, unconcerned about Ron's attitude You'll get over it. Besides, I'm sure some people would think the same about you and - mmmph' her last words were cut off as Ron quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, his face turning bright red.

Harry and Hermione jumped at the opportunity to tease Ron.

Ooohh...has ickle Ronnikins got a girlfriend' Harry crowed, using the Weasley twins name for him.

What's her name Ron?' Hermione asked What house is she in? C'mon tell us! You told Ashley'

Shut up!' Ron managed to choke out, glaring furiously at Ashley and sinking low into his seat. I didn't tell Ashley, she guessed.'

Hermione put an arm around Ron's shoulders Aww...don't be mad at Ash, Ron. We would've found out eventually. We're your _friends_ after all.'

Ron snorted Lucky, lucky me' he muttered, then quickly changed the subject You two knew Professor Lupin was coming, didn't you' he said accusingly to Harry and Ashley.

Harry nodded Yeah'

Why is he here?' Ron asked It's not just to teach is it, there's something going on, isn't there.'

Ashley sighed and nodded You'll find out what it is soon.'

***

So , basically you're here to train Harry and Ashley so that they can fight You-Know-Who'

Remus nodded seriously Yes, and I really wish that I didn't have to.'

Hermione was twirling a piece of hair around her fingers, her eyes dark with worry

Why them? Isn't there somebody else who can do this? Somebody older and with more experience?'

Remus shook his head sadly They've got powers that might be the key to Voldemort's downfall, and unfortunately they're the only people that we know of who have them. I wish there was some other way, but there isn't'

They'd come straight to the office as soon as they had finished eating breakfast. Professor Lupin had explained to Ron and Hermione what was going to happy while Harry and Ashley sat in silence. Suddenly the door opened and Draco walked in.

Am I late for the party?' he asked, shutting the door quickly.

Remus sighed, Ashley and Harry grinned, Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron glared dangerously at him.

Malfoy' he spat What are you doing here!'

Draco pouted You make it sound as if I'm not wanted'

You're not.' Ron replied flatly Now go away.'

I wouldn't be so sure about me not being wanted, Weasley, if I were you.' he smirked teasingly at Ron and went and sat on Harry's lap. Ron started spluttering and began to turn red again.

Get _off_ him Malfoy!' he snarled

Everybody gasped as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

Don't worry Ron, I'm quite happy with him here, he doesn't need to move' Harry said smiling, enjoying Ron's discomfort.

Ashley was the first to pull herself out of the shock of seeing the two enemies sitting like that. 

When I said that I wanted you two to be friends, I meant friends in an entirely platonic sense.'

Draco pretended to look chagrined. Oh, I'm sorry Ash, we must have misunderstood.'

Ashley rolled her eyes at the pair I'm sure, next time I'll be sure to explain much more clearly.' she sighed I suppose the closer you two are the better you'll be able to work together.'

Draco rolled his eyes back at her Thanks for your approval Ashley' he said sarcastically

I can now feel good about this relationship. I don't know if I could've survived if you'd said no.'

Ron jumped up, pulling Draco off Harry and punching him in the face, sending him flying backwards into Harry's arms.

Get away from him you bastard!' he yelled at Draco and trying to punch him again, only to find his arm grabbed by an angry Harry.

Don't. Touch. Him' Harry spat and pushed Ron away, turning his back on him. Are you okay?' he asked Draco, putting an arm around his waist.

I'll be fine' he said But I can't say the same for your_ friend_.

They looked over to wear Ron was being told off by Remus in teacher mode. 

But it's disgusting' Ron was in the middle of yelling People who are gay aren't - aren't human!'

Harry, Draco and Ashley paled, Ashley's hair going a deep purple.

Is that so?' Remus asked his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ron nodded 

And why is that?' Remus asked

It's just - they're just -' he faltered under Remus' angry glare It's just not right.' he said finally.

Well, Ron' Remus said If that's how you feel then perhaps you should leave.'

Ron's eyes widened What!' he exclaimed

You're not going to be much help if you have that attitude Mr Weasley.'

Fine!' Ron yelled See if I care!' 

He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Remus sighed That didn't go too well. Hermione, could you possibly go and find him. I think you're the only one of us he'll listen to right now, and we definitely don't need him going around and spreading what happened here all over the school.

Hermione nodded and left the room without saying anything. Remus turned to the remaining three.

I'm going to go and get Sirius, wait here please' he said following Hermione out.

Once the door was shut Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. Draco came and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

I'm sorry Harry' he said quietly That was my fault, I kind of didn't think about what he'd do.'

Don't worry about it, it wasn't really your fault' Harry replied, leaning against Draco I should've told him already.'

Ashley glared at them both Would you two stop blaming yourselves!' she snapped It would have happened no matter what you said to him or did. I mean, think about it for a minute. He's just found out that his best friend is going out with his worst enemy, and to rub it in a bit more you're both guys, it must be a bit of a shock for him. On top of that he got yelled at by his favourite teacher. I'd be pretty pissed off if I was in his place.'

They both smiled sheepishly at her Sorry,' Harry said I'm just a bit stressed. If he tells anyone what happened, we're going to be up to our heads in pissed off Death-Eaters.'

Sounds great' Draco smirked We can all have a lovely little tea party, with pretty dollies and maybe if you ask him really nicely Voldemort will do a dance for you.' 

Harry backed away slowly from Draco, That's it, he's cracked. Too much stress' he said Maybe we should just stick him in a padded cell until this shit is all over.'

You wouldn't do that to me Harry, you love me too much. Don't you Haarreee...' Draco said in a sickly sweet little girl voice.

Draaaacooo...' Harry replied in the same tone. What is it with people calling me that today?' he said, moving back over.

Suits you?' Draco replied innocently

It does not suit me!' Harry exclaimed indignantly

Whatever you say, Haaarreeee...' Draco said smirking.

Ashley shook her head at the two, and at down between them on the couch, ignoring Draco's indignant squeals as he got shoved out of the way. She turned to face Harry who was looking at her with a mixture of annoyance and amusement

You' she said , pointing at him, and touching his nose lightly. Need to talk to Ron.'

Harry grimaced Do I have to...' he whined.

Draco leaned over Ashley and rested his elbows on Harry's knees. As much as I don't like him, I have to agree with Ashley, Ron is your best friend after all.'

You have bony elbows' Harry told him. Draco flipped over, so he was lying across Ashley with his head in Harry's lap.

Don't change the subject, Harry' he replied You've got to talk to him.'

But-'

Draco and Ashley both glared at him. Do it.' Ashley told him, her voice leaving no room for arguments. Harry set his mouth in a stubborn frown and tried to match her glare. It didn't work. He gave up and looked at the door, trying to avoid both Ashley and Draco's eyes.

Fine...' he replied noncomittedly.

Harry-' Ashley began warningly but was interuppted as the door opened and Remus walked in, looking like he was talking to himself.

You do realise that talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness' Draco told him soberly. So is having your arm wrapped around nothing.'

Thank you for that extremely useful piece of information Draco' said Sirius' voice, coming from next to Remus. I'll be sure to remember that.' He muttered a few words and became visible. Both adults raised their eyebrows at the three teenagers position.

I'm not going to ask' Sirius said, sitting down with Remus on a chair opposite them.

You sure you don't want to join us?' Draco asked It's really quite comfortable.'

I think we'll pass.' Remus said, leaning against Sirius. For now I'm quite happy to leave you three doing...doing whatever it is you're doing.' When Draco opened his mouth to talk Remus quickly cut him off Thankyou Draco, but I really do not need to know.'

Draco shrugged and Harry grinned at his Professor and his godfather. I doubt that we're doing what you're trying to get Draco to avoid saying, but it was your mind that dived into the gutter and came up with that conclusion. You've got me really worried as to what you to got up to when you were young.'

Remus blushed slightly What's to say we don't still do it?' Sirius asked, grinning widely.

That is _not_ what we came here to talk about Sirius!' Remus admonished Can we please leave this subject alone!'

And that subject is...?' Sirius asked

Anything but that!'

Harry...' Draco said grinning wickedly

Harry looked down warily What?'

We-ell...my face is going to have this really nasty bruise on it...' Draco said, touching the spot where Ron had hit him for emphasis, where a purple bruise was already forming on his pale skin.

Your point?' Harry asked

Well, I thought, just to show how charitable I can be and that I'm willing to share things with Ron, I could give him a matching one.'

Not a chance Draco' Harry replied as the others finally stopped laughing. Draco looked up at him innocently and Harry turned around so that he wouldn't have to see his face, trying to keep from laughing. Draco followed him. Harry turned again. Draco followed. Harry turned. Draco followed.

Would you stop that!' Harry snapped. I am not letting you punch Ron!'

Puh-leeeease Harreeeee...' Draco said, throwing himself at Harry's feet and kissing his shoes.

Harry grinned I could get used to this' he said cheerfully. Draco sat up on the ground and crossed his arms, glaring at Harry. This only made Harry laugh and Draco gave up, flinging himself back up into Harry's lap.

Fine. Be that way. See if I care.' Draco said sulkily, he looked at the door questionly. Wonder what's taking Granger so long?' 

Harry shrugged I don't know. They should be here soon.' He glanced over at Sirius and Remus. Remus was whispering animatedly to Sirius who was drinking something. Harry turned back to Ashley and Draco.

So Ash, is there really a nice person beneath Snape's I-Hate-Everyone-I-meet exterior?' he asked

Hey! He likes me!' Draco exclaimed indignantly

Right, Snape's I-Hate-Everyone-I-Meet-Except-Draco exterior?' Harry corrected.

Ashley nodded. Yeah, there is. And he's a really good kisser.'

Sirius sprayed water all over Remus.

Whaaaat!'

Thanks for that Sirius' Remus said dryly.

Please don't tell me you learnt that from experience' Sirius begged Pleeeease...'

Ashley just smiled slightly.

How could you do this to me' Sirius wailed My own niece! Of all the people you could have chosen to kiss you picked Snape! Why! I'm sure that there's plenty of guys who'd die for you to kiss them and some of them must have been good kissers! You could have kissed Ron. Or Harry. Or Draco! I'd have even let you kiss Remus if I'd known that you wanted some one to kiss you!'

Remus might object to someone who isn't Sirius kissing him, even if it's for a worthy

cause like keeping Sirius' reputation intact. After all it wouldn't do to let anybody see that his niece has managed to see that Snape has a good side.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

Not you too!' Sirius cried How can you side with her! My own boyfriend! I thought you hated Snape! Don't tell me you've been kissing him too?'

Ashley glared at Sirius her eyes flashing and her hair darkening to black. I can make my own choices, thankyou very much, and I'd appreciate it if you would remember that!' she snapped It's my life and my choices! I don't have to live by something that doesn't have anything to do with me. What went on between you and Snape when you were at school is between you two, not me, it's in the past and I don't want it to have any reflection on my current life! I'm not you! I can do what I want even if that means fucking Severus Snape!' She glared defiantly at Sirius, breathing deeply. Sirus had gone pale and his mouth was set in a thin frown.

Fine' he ground out Do what you want.'

Ashley smiled triumphantly, her hair slowly fading back to its normal colour. I will'

Sirius growled and glared angrily at her, but the door opening stopped him from saying anything. Hermione walked in dragging Ron behind her.

Hermione looked at him sharply and he scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoes.

Sorry Harry' he mumbled. Hermione elbowed him in the side. Ow!' he yelped I'm not saying sorry to that git!'

And you think I want you to say sorry to me Weasel?' Draco shot back The only reason I haven't beaten the crap out of you yet is because there is a teacher here and Harry told me not to. Unlike some people I respect other peoples opinions, and unfortunately for me, your Harry's best friend and for some reason that I am unable to fathom, he doesn't want me to beat the shit out of you.'

Ron smirked Can't say I'm sorry for you there, Ferret-boy. Although it's hard to imagine you doing something unless there's something in it for you.'

Draco smirked back and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, obviously enjoying the dicomfort that it was causing Ron. Oh, but there is something in it for me, Weasel.' he drawled. Free sex.'

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he had to be held back by both Sirius and Remus to stop him from attacking Draco. That didn't stop him from threatening to do some things that were probably anatomically impossible, but sounded as if the would be rather paionful to experience, to Draco. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and Harry wuickly grabbed his harm.

I think that it'd be a good idea if we go now.' Harry said carefull to Remus, dragging Draco towards the door and shoving him out it. Care of Magical creatures is going to start soon anyway.'

Maybe you should come back later, I'm quite sure you won't want to miss that class' Remus said I hear you're getting a new teacher.'

Hermione's eyes widened with delight. They're last teacher had lasted less than one lesson before resigning, supposedly suffering from emotional stress. Hermione suspected it had something to do with what was in the bag Fred and George had delivered in the middle of class. Really? Who is it? Are they good? Do you know them.' 

Remus laughed and gently shoved her towards the door. You'll find out when you get to class.'


	9. Try to understand...

A/N: Look chapter 9! This one even longer than the last!

*****

Try to understand.

The four of them arrived at Care of Magical Creatures to find that the rest of their class had already beat them there. They were standing together, Gryffindor and Slytherin, without fighting. They caught snatches of whispered conversations, mainly along the line of who their new teacher was. Ashley, Harry and Hermione watched as Ron, who was tall enough to see over the rest of the classes heads, eyes widened.

What is it?' Ashley asked Who's the new teacher?'

He looked at her strangely What? Oh, some guy.'

Why's everybody whispering then?' Hermione asked

I think it's because he looks kind of young to be a teacher, he doesn't seem to be much older than the twins.'

They moved to stand at the edge of the class, so that they could see the teacher better. Ron was right, he didn't look old enough to be teaching, standing about 6"1 he was slender and very handsome. Blonde hair that reached to just below his shoulders was held back in a half-ponytail; his eyes were an endless green, and held the same kind of sparkling intelligence as Dumbledore's. He was dressed in simple, forest green robes, a silver oak leaf clasp just below his throat. The way that he was smiling at the gathered class, made his face seem even younger than it must normally look.

Hello, I am your new teacher, Professor Liam Jones.' he said, his voice was strangely accented, it had a lilting musical quality to it that seemed very foreign but at the same time strangely similar. As Hagrid is away on ministry business and wont be back till the start of next year and your last teacher unexpectedly resigned, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take on the task of teaching you about intelligent magical creatures such as giants, werewolves, dwarves and Elves. For starters I'd like you to tell me anything you know about these creatures.'

Hands were immediately raised around the class and Professor Jones pointed to a pretty Slytherin girl, Blaise Zabini.

Yes, and you're name is...'

Blaise Zabini, sir' she replied, batting her eyelashes at him and flicking her hair back flirtingly We had a werewolf for our DADA teacher a couple of years ago so we already know a bit about them.'

Parvati Patil spoke next Well, most wizarding families have an elf working for them-'

Slave labour' Hermione whispered indignantly to Ron

-so we know about them too'

A puzzled look crossed Professor Jones' face but quickly turned into a smile Oh, you mean _house_ elves' he said brightly I meant_ real_ elves, the forest people. How many of you here have actually heard of real elves before?'

Both Seamus and Draco raised their hands.

Right, I'm impressed, not very many wizards know about them, elves are o ne of the best kept secrets. Tell me how you know of the elves, Mr...' he said, pointing to Seamus

Seamus Finnegan, sir.' Seamus said I met one a few years ago, her name was Miriel.'

Professor Jones laughed, the sound like tinkling water I should have known that it would be something to do with Miriel. She loved to spend time with humans, one of the first elves that I met. And what about you, Mr...' he turned to Draco who had slowly edged over to stand between Ashley and Harry while he was talking.

Draco Malfoy' he replied nervously his usual confindence gone My father knew an elf'

And what was this elves name?' Professor Jones face had gone cold when Draco had said his surname and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Draco.

Kyrin' Draco whispered He died'

Professor Jones' eyes blazed He was killed. Kyrin Anira was the last Elf to have any contact with humans.'

Draco laughed, but it was a harsh and bitter laugh, no joy at all in it. Until now.' he replied, slipping into a strange singsong tongue You are Elian Indus, Prince of Elves, Son of the Elven King Deneh. But tell me, if relations are so strained between Elves and humans, why is the heir to one of the two Elven thrones taking on a teaching job at Hogwarts.'

Professor Jones blanched slightly, then quickly regained his composure. You speak the Elven tongue remarkably well for a human, Malfoy. Not many can speak it as fluently as you, and to reach the level that you appear to be at they would have had to study for many years. Professor Dumbledore and myself are the only beings, magical or no, outside of the Elven lands that can speak it that I knew of.' He said in english, then also slipped into Elvish. Your father is the one who killed Kyrin Anira.' he accused 

Draco bowed his head I know. I am so sorry.' he said quietly, still in Elvish Your pain is my pain.' he said, using one of the traditional Elven phrase for offering condolence to those who had lost love ones.

The Elven prince, Elian glared angrily at him You could never know half the pain that I felt at his death. He would still be alive if not for your cursed family. The name Malfoy is now used to mean Elven-bane in our tongue!' he said harshly Do you know what his death caused our people?' he asked, eyes filled with pain. Do you-' his voice broke slightly Do you know what it caused _me _?'

The class watched the exchange between human and Elf in stunned silence, none of them knew what was being said except Seamus who understood only a small bit, but all of them knew that something was wrong.

How could I not?' Draco asked, the sadness in his voice changing the beautiful language into something much sadder. Kyrin spoke about what his death would cost the Elves many times.' His mouth twisted into wry half-smile Although nowhere near as often as he spoke of you. We'd sit and talk for hours in Elvish, to improve my grasp of your tongue and to stop my father from understanding what we said.' his face turned bleak as he recounted the memories but there was a hint of unspoken wonder in his voices He loved you so much Elian, I remember one conversation we had clearly. "If you ever meet my Lian you would know at once why I love him. He is everything to me, all I ever needed in my life. He has beautiful golden blonde hair that is just made for running your hands through, and the most beautiful eyes that you will ever see. They are green like the lushest forest, green like sparkling emeralds but warm and full of life reminding you of moss after rain. And his lips Draco, his lips, so beautiful and always bing put to good use, Lian must be the best kisser in the known universe."

Lian blushed and a faint smile crossed his lips, but there were tears in his eyes.

Draco continued. "And his voice, Draco you should hear it, no music can compare to the beauty of it's sound. Hearing it is like the sun appearing after weeks of cloud." It was so hard, sitting and talking with him, knowing that he was going to die and seeing that he knew. I have never known such sadness before. A few days before he died, we were sitting together in his room, when he began to cry softly. "I would give up everything just to be with him once more, Draco, tell him I love, please tell him." I would have given my life if only it could stop his death, I would have done anything. But in the end nothing was enough to save him. I was with him when he died. I had to watch the life drain out of my closest friend, knowing that I was powerless to do anything to save him. His last words before he died were about you. "If you ever see Elian, tell him that I love him, that I love him more than words can ever tell. Tell him that he is not aloud to spend his life alone, he has to find someone else who can love him and who he can love back. Tell him that if he doesnot I will come back to haunt him." his voice turned to a whisper and his last words were barely audible. "Tell him I love him." I always marvelled at the love that you must have felt for eachother. It seemed to me that love like that would always be as distant as a fairy tale to me. The loved of blessed Princes and Princesses. I didn't think it would be possible for it to ever happen to me. But it did, and I owe so much to him for that, he's the reason that it happened, without him I'd just be a cold, heartless bastard, alone but for one friend that my father would do anything to be rid of. And so I'm telling you, do as he wished, he loved you to much for you to waste it. I wish with all my heart that it had been me instead of Kyrin, I would do anything for it to not have happened.'

Elian looked searchingly into Draco's face, then his voice slightly choked Please stay after the class. I would like to speak with you more.' He turned to face the rest of the class, returning his speech to english I am sorry that this lesson was so strange. I will try to actually teach you something tomorrow. You can go now.'

He turned and walked slowly into Hagrids hut, leaving the class gazing after him in stunned silence. Then as one they all began to talk loudly, before turning to leave.

Nobody noticed when Draco followed Elian, or when Harry silently followed him.

*****

Drac, wait' Harry said, grabbing Draco's wrist, when he reached the door to Hagrid's hut. What happened? What did you say? What language was that?

What? Oh, it was Elvish' Draco replied sadly He-he knew a friend of mine.'

You can speak Elvish? Elvish is a language? He knew your friend? Please inform.'

Draco smiled weakly as he pushed open the door. Later Harry, I said I'd talk to him.'

Harry made sure that noone was looking and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

And I plan to come with you.'

You won't understand-' Draco protested weakly.

Harry grinned I'm used to it.' he said It seems like Hermione's speaking a foreign language most of the time. C'mon, let's go.' When Draco didn't look like moving, Harry pulled him through the door. Remember, I'm supposed to be Hogwarts Golden Boy. It's my job to suck up to teachers.'

Elian was sitting on a chair by the window, staring out at the Forbidden Forest, a look of wistful longing in his eyes.

Umm...this is Harry, he insisted on coming with me.' Draco said nervously.

Elian turned around and Harry was startled to see that his eyes were filled with pain.

Is he in with your father too?' Elian asked Draco in Elvish.

Draco had to laugh. I trust Harry with my life. Besides, my father wants to kill him.' he replied, also in Elvish.

Elian's eyes widened and he offered them both a seat before turning to stare incredulously at Harry. What did _you_ do?'

Harry sat down next to Draco and shrugged. I lived.'

Harry is fondly known in the wizarding world as "The Boy Who Lived"

Elian looked from Draco to Harry and then back again thoughtfully.

Although they were not openly showing that they were "together", there were signs that, if you knew how to read them, pointed to it. The way they were sitting, just close enough to be touching, but not enough for a normal person to suspect anything. The way that they always seemed to unconciously check if the other was there before speaking. And then there was the invisible bond that the two seemed to share, not quite as strong as the one that had been between him and Kyrin, but still noticable to one who had seen it before.

It was suprising to say the least. He had been warned by numerous teachers to watch out for the fith year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Apparently they were always picking fights with eachother, a constant competition between the two houses, and according to most teachers these two were the worst. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the infamous rivals, constantly at eachother's throats for one reason or another. He almost laughed aloud at how wrong they were.

Is this the one you were talking about?' He asked Draco curiously in Elvish The one that you love?'

Draco jerked away from Harry as if he'd been stung. Is it that obvious?' he asked worriedly, also slipping back into Elvish.

This time Elian had to laugh. Not particularly, no. Most people wouldn't notice, but then again, I'm not most people. I am an Elf.'

Yes, I had noticed.' Draco replied wryly.

Elian stretched, reaching his arms towards the roof and arching his back. Today has been good. I haven't laughed in far too long.' His face turned serious again as he remembered the reason. How did he die Draco? Elves are immortal.'

Draco's pale face turned even whiter and he clutched at Harry's hand. My father took his immortality. Then when he couldn't learn anything from Kyrin, he used a poison that slowly killed him.'

Elian clutched at the edge of his seat desparately. Please tell me he didn't-'

Draco knew what the Elf couldn't say, the rites to take away an Elf's immortality involved extremely potent and dangerous dark magic as well as a considerable amount of pain on the Elves behalf. Lucius Malfoy had made his son watch while the rite was perform and it had shocked Draco to the core. No living thing should go through something as horrible as what Lucius had done to Kyrin, most of all one so pure as and Elf.

I am so sorry Elian.'

The Elf bent his head and silent tears began to fall down his face.

Long minutes passed before he lifted his head to look at the two boys. He shall pay for this.' he vowed But I wish to know how it is that you were his friend when your father was the one who hurt him so much?'

Draco smiled sadly Either he felt sorry for me or thought someone need to teach me not to be a heartless bastard like my father is. Probably a little bit of both.'

Elian's eyes were filled with heart-wrenching pain. I don't understand how he could have been caught.'

Draco sighed and shook his head sadly Neither do I Elian. I don't understand alot about my father or how he does things, all I know is that he uses Dark Powers and has the will of Voldemort behind him.'

Harry blinked at Draco. Hang on a sec, why d'you keep calling him Elian? Could you please fill me in a bit here.'

Draco glanced over to where Elian had resumed staring out of the window, then shrugged and turned back to Harry. Professor Jones here is actually and Elven Prince named Elian Indus. My father captured a very close friend of his, Kyrin Anira, he-'

Harry interrupted again. Are we talking me/you close or me/ron close here?'

Draco smiled Me/you close. They were, I know this sounds corny, but they were soul-mates. From what Kyrin told me, they each had a part of eachother in their hearts, and were connected by their love for eachother. That means that when Kyrin died, a part of Elian died as well. I'm not sure I really understand it.'

Harry smiled lightly but his eyes were puzzled. You are clueless today.' he said jokingly.

Draco just shrugged and brushed a strand of his silver blonde hair out of his eyes. No one fully understands the way of Elves. Speaking of which-' he turned to face the Elf. Elian, why is it that you are teaching here at Hogwarts? You are an Elven prince. If my father, or worse, Voldemort found out that you are here...'

Elian smirked wryly. Most Elves have pointed ears Draco.' he said pulling back his hair to reveal normal, human-like ears. And there are other ways that Professor Liam Jones differs from the Elven prince Elian Indus. I am suprised that you figured it out.'

Now it was Draco's turn to smirk. I had a little help from Kyrin. He told me about you disguising yourself as human and going off to live with them under the name Liam Jones. Apparently you got lost and he had to come and rescue you before the king found out. Then there was the fact that you know so much about Elves, as you said, not many humans know much about them. And of course, you seemed to know Kyrin, and more importantly his Elven surname. Not even my father knew that.'

He obviously trusted you alot.' Elian replied And to answer your question, I came to get away from my memories. I had always been interested in humans, so when Dumbledore offered me the job I accepted. My father wasn't too happy about it but there was nothing that he could really do to stop me. He knew I was upset and didn't want me to be more so. Although coming here doesn't seem to have helped all that much in the memories department. I find that I am to teach the murderer's son. Then I find that the murderer's son seems to know more about Kyrin than anyone but me. It is strange to say the least.'

Harry frowned thoughtfully. I think that Dumbledore knows alot more about Kyrin's death than he's letting on.'

Draco and Elian both stared at him blankly.

Think about it.' Harry continued. Elian is doing the best he can to get away from memories of Kyrin, effectively slipping into denial, and trust me on this one, making it worse. Draco appears to be doing the same thing, he hasn't told _anyone_ about Kyrin, not even me, his boyfriend, or Ashley, his best friend.' He glared at Draco accusingly who replied with a nonchalant shrug. Dumbledore is a known meddler, very good at "helping" people. He's done it to me a couple of times. This time I agree completely with him. You're both making it worse for yourselves by not talking to anyone.'

Elian's eyes blazed angrily. Did he even think about what would have happened if Draco was loyal to his father and found out who I was. I am an Elven prince! If I was killed by a human, both Elven houses would join together and declare war on humans! The results would be disastrous for both races!'

I think that he knew Draco wasn't working for his father, or for Voldemort.' Harry told him. Considering the fact that he asked Draco to spy for him.'

Elian didn't look much happier. I still don't like people meddling in my private affairs.'

Draco nodded. I agree.' he looked down at his watch then back up again. My fellow Slytherins are going to be crying for blood if I don't return soon. Whose blood, I don't know, but they will be.'

Harry leaned over and looked at Draco's watch too. You're right, I'd probably better get back soon too. We've already missed lunch. Amazingly, I'm grateful that Potions has been moved to tommorrow because Snape couldn't get someone to take the class while he's away this afternoon. Even if tommorrow is a Saturday.'

Draco mock bowed to Elian. I'll come and talk with you again, _Professor Jones_.'

*****

Harry Potter!' Hermione yelled angrily as Harry walked in through the common room door. All heads in the room turned her way. Where on _earth _have you been!' she stood up with her hands on her hips and glared at him. Don't you _dare_ do that again! You just walked off to Merlin knows where, anything could have happened to you-'

Ron clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up and pulled her back down into her seat.

Seamus turned from where he was draped over a seat talking to the sixth year Martyn Hansen Hermione you sound like your either his bloody wife or his mam!'

Hermione blushed as everyone started to laugh.

Sorry Harry,' she said quietly I thought maybe that awful bastard Malfoy might have jumped you or something.'

This time she clamped her own hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said could mean. And the fact that it could be true.

Ashley doubled over laughing and Seamus turned away from Martyn again.

I don't know Hermione,' he said, smiling wickedly I wouldn't mind having Malfoy jump. He is awfully sexy.'

Would you like me to tell him that?' Ashley asked sweetly He is my best friend after all. Mind you, I'm not sure what he'll say. You probably should've asked earlier, he isn't single anymore.'

Seamus tapped his chin thoughtfully. Well I'm not single either...I know, we can have a foursome!'

Harry glared at Ashley and Martyn glared at Seamus. Meanwhile Hermione had returned her attention to Harry.

So where were you Harry?' she asked.

With E-Professor Jones.' he replied sitting down on a chair next to Ashley. He wanted to ask me about Hagrid.'

This seemed to convince Ron and Ashley but Hermione still looked suspicious. What did he wan't to know?'

Harry shrugged There were scorch marks on the walls. He wanted to know if there'd been a fire.

Hermione looked triumphant. I _told _ Hagrid it wasn't a good idea to-'

Ron clamped his hand over her mouth again when he noticed that most of the people in the room were trying not to make it too obvious that they were listening.

Shutup Hermione.' he growled out What happened to your usual excess of intelligence?'

Hermione sank back into her chair dejectedly. I think I'm still in shock from this morning. I'm not sure that I like it. It's just not right.'

Ashley jumped up out of her chair and stood, glaring down at Hermione. A collective gasp went up from everyone in the room as her hair darkened to pitch black.

Ron's right. Your usual intelligence is gone. I would have thought that you were smart enough not to say something like that in front of me.' she snapped. You pretend to be Miss-Righteousness and then you go and say something stupid like that. Perhaps what happened this morning doesn't fit into your overblown ideas of what a perfect world should be like but _do not_ try and deny people happiness because of that!' she paused and took a breath before continuing in a slightly more subdued voice. I'll admit that I was shocked when we found out but it's their choice. They're happy with it and this could be one of their last chances to be happy. Think about what's happy to the three of us! You might not be involved but we are and we have every right to be happy. So give them a chance! If you can't do that then perhaps I judged you wrong. I thought that you were a nice person, but I have been known to be mistaken and perhaps this is one of those times.'

Hermione stared at her aghast. I didn't-' she began, but Ashley didn't let her finish.

Take a look at your attitude Miss-I'm So-Perfect-Granger.' she turned to Harry I'm going to go visit Remy, come with me?'

He nodded and followed her out of the room, stopping next to Martyn and Seamus he whispered, I wouldn't do anything too obvious.' he said. I think that you'll get a talking to from Hermione. It seems that she doesn't approve of that sort of thing.' he glanced wearily in her direction. Trust me.'

Seamus smiled innocently. What sort of thing Harry?'

I may need glasses, but I'm not blind.' Harry replied and left.

*****

This chapter was originally longer but I got bored of typing it. As soon as can motivate myself to type the rest chapter 10 will arrive. In the meantime be nice and review. 

I think that I need a beta-reader, if you're interested e-mail me at emily@ingenious.com.au or watashiwa_shinigami@hotmail.com or review and tell me.


	10. Secrets and Plots

O.o It has been soooo long since I last updated this fic, even though I've had this chapter written for ages! And is now post-Ootp, so will have to label this semi-au. No dead Sirius here!  
  
*cries* My poor, poor Remus, he has lost his love. WAH! I miss my Sirius!  
  
I *promise* to upload *much* sooner! As in v. soon!  
  
~Chapter Ten: Secrets and Plots~  
  
Elian Indus, crown prince of the woodland elves, restlessly paced the small hut, muttering impatiently to himself in elvish. Since Draco and Harry had left the hut earlier that day, something had been nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Something to do with Kyrin and the Malfoys...  
  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly and flopped down onto the bed. It was huge and took up most of one of the rooms coners. Lian soon found that the bed was far too large for him, having been made for a half-giant rather than an elf, and found himself beginning to feel rather lonely. Reaching out across the bed, he touched the wooden wall of the hut, trying to draw some small comfort from it. He wasn't surprised, however, to receive none, the wood was dead and had been so for many years. Sighing unhappily, he burrowed in under the blankets on the bed, and wrapped his arms around himself, staring fixedly at the wall.  
  
"He wants me to love someone else." He whispered sadly to the wall. "Someone else! I could never..." His words were cut off by a harsh sob. "Why? Why does he want me to do that? How am I supposed to find someone else?" He buried his face in his pillow, and whispered, "I don't want to find someone else."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ashley had arrived at Remus' office to find that neither he nor Sirius were there.  
  
Leaning against the door, Ashley turned to Harry with an expectant look on her face. "What now?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "We may as well go back."  
  
Ashley didn't look to happy with that idea, but followed Harry when he left anyway.  
  
About half way to the Gryffindor Tower, Ashley suddenly stopped and looked wistfully back the way that they had come from.  
  
"Harry..." she said, reaching out and lightly touching his arm. "You go ahead without me. I'll see you later."  
  
She sounded slightly nervous, as if she was afraid that Harry wouldn't let her go, and her hair had turned a light shade of purple to match her mood.  
  
Harry smiled slightly, and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Ashley sighed with relief and spun around quickly, her long hair narrowly missing whipping Harry in the face, and ran down the corridor. She paused briefly near the end and yelled a quick 'thank you' to Harry over her shoulder. Then she was gone, and Harry was left standing alone in the corridor, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was busy receiving her second lecture within one night, although this one was being carried on in more hushed tones, with deadly glares being sent to anyone who looked like they were trying to listen in.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are unbeliavably narrow-minded and self-centred!" Seamus was saying angrily.  
  
Hermione was sitting in an over-stuffed armchair by the fire, looking close to tears. "You don't even know what's happened!"  
  
Seamus crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at her. Curled up behind him in another chair, a book in his hands, Martyn watched them, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"I know enough." Seamus said coldly. "You're going to ruin your frienship with Harry, without any good reason."  
  
"I'm not trying to ruin my friendship with Harry!" Hemione snapped. "And what is to you if I do, anyway?"  
  
"Harry is my friend, Hermione." Seamus whispered harshly. "You do know what friends are don't you? People who stick together no matter what. Just because Harry made a decison that you don't agree with-"  
  
"A decision that I don't agree with?" Hermione interrupted. "I don't agree with him that Draco Malfoy can be trusted. I don't agree that anyone can get that close to Malfoy without getting hurt. I don't agree that Malfoy isn't going to turn around and stab Harry in the back the moment the oppurtuninty arises. I don't want Malfoy to break one of my best friends hearts. I don't-" she stopped, realising that Seamus was watching her with a look of smug amusement on his face. "I don't think I should have said that." she finished weakly.  
  
Ron, who was sitting beside her, looked as if he wanted to hit her, and was having a hard time restraining himself.  
  
Seamus turned to Martyn with a triumphant grin on his face. "I told you it was Malfoy!" he said happily.  
  
Martyn shook his head. "You didn't."  
  
"Oh." Seamus' face fell momentaril, but he quickly brightened and shrugged. "Well I meant to tell you. I got distracted."  
  
Martyn laughed, then nodded slightly towards the portrait whole, which had just swung open, and went back to reading his book.  
  
"Harry!" Seamus cried, flinging his arms wide. "Just the person I wanted to see!" He took Harry by the arm and led him towards the stairs to the boy's dorms. "You and I need to have a talk."  
  
Harry cast a wistful glance at Hermione and Ron, but they both seemed to be trying their hardest not to notice him, so with a sigh, he let them be and allowed himself to be led up to their room.  
  
When they were there, Seamus pushed Harry down onto his bed and sat acroos for him.  
  
Harry waited expectantly for Seamus to talk, wondering what it was going to be about. While he'd been friends with Seamus since their first year at Hogwarts, he had never been as close to Seamus as he was Ron. Seamus had always just been someone who he talked to in class or at mealtimes in the Great Hall. The Irish boy had always been best friends with Dean, and Harry with Ron.  
  
Which left Harry wondering why Seamus had dragged him up to their dorm to have what was obviously going to be something of a private chat.  
  
His patience was soon rewarded, as Seamus cleared his thoat and began to speak, although his words gave Harry a shock.   
  
"Draco Malfoy." Seamus said calmly.  
  
Harry blinked owlishly at him. "Draco Malfoy." he echoed, hoping that he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.  
  
"Yeah," Seamus replied. "You know, the blond Slytherin? Something of a bastard, friends with Ash, seems to speak a fair bit of elvish, pretty sexy body too."  
  
Harry choked a bit at Seamus' last commetn,a nd came to the conclusion that their conversation was heading rapidly into very forbidden territory. And that there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Get to the point, Seamus." he snapped.  
  
Seamus folded his arms. "Impatient, are we?" he said, lifting an eyebrow. "Fine. Are you, or aren't you, going out with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry stared open-mouthed at Seamus for several minutes, then slowly lowered his head into his hands. "Crap."  
  
Less than a second later, Seamus was off the bed and dancing around the room, laughing hysterically all the while. Finally he stopped, and sat back down, pulling Harry's head away from his hands as he did so.  
  
"Why do you think I'm going out with Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Seamus shrugged. "Quite a few reasons actually. First would be that outburst in Care of Magical Creatures, and the fact that you went with him to talk to the teacher. Next would be Ash's outburst about 'happiness', and then finally the fact that Hermione practically told me."  
  
Harry looked at him, anger warring with shock on his face. "She told you?!"  
  
Seamus nodded. "Just about, although I had to fill in a few blanks myself."  
  
Harry groaned. "Who else knows?"  
  
Seamus looked thoughtful. "Well, Hermione, Ron and Ashley, of course. Then there's me - another 'of course' - and Martyn."  
  
"Martyn?" Harry blinked. "She told him as well? Why?"  
  
"Well...I sort of told Martyn." Seamus said guiltily. "I had to!" he said, when Harry glared at him. "He's my boyfriend after all, I couldn't not tell him. You're lucky I didn't tell Dean. He's my best friend. But I know how much he likes to talk..."  
  
"Dean likes to talk?" Harry asked. "This coming from the biggest gossip in Hogwarts? And I include Lavender and Pansy in that statement."  
  
Seamus grinned sheepishly. "I won't tell anyone else." He promised. "But only on one condition."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Tell me everything!" Seamus replied. "How long you've been together, how you got together, why you got together. When was your first kiss. Have you kissed:? Tell me absolutely everything!"  
  
Harry laughed. "It all started with Ashley trying to get us to be friends..."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, Ron, Dean, and Neville all entered the room, only to find the curtains on Seamus' bed tightly shut, and quiet whispers coming from inside.  
  
Sudden laughter errupted from behind the curtains, and scowling, Dean walked over to the bed and flung them open.  
  
Seamus and Harry were lying on the bed, facing each other, and when Dean coughed, they both looked up expectantly.  
  
"What," Dean asked curiously. "are you two plotting?"  
  
Seamus feigned hurt. "Us? Plotting?" He turned to Harry. "Were we plotting, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head.  
  
"See!" Seamus said, sitting up and glaring at Dean in mock-annoyance. "We weren't plotting. You have such a low opinion of me, Dean."  
  
Dean shook his head. "I know plotting when I see it, and you two were definitely plotting. Ron," he said, looking to Ron for support. "You know what plotting looks like, your brothers must do it all the time. So these two were plotting, weren't they?"  
  
Ron, who had a good idea what that what they were talking about, hadn't been anything to do with a plot, shrugged non-commitedly.  
  
Dean turned to Neville then. "They were plotting, weren't they, Neville?"  
  
Neville, who had been trying to quietly put his pyjamas on with out attracting Deans attention, paused with his shirt half on. He looked to Seamus, who was doing his best imitation of hurt innocence, to Dean who was looking at him expectantly, and shrugged and went back to putting his pyjamas on.  
  
Dean shrugged as well, and poked Seamus in the shoulder accusingly. "I knowe you were plotting, even if no one else does. I'll be ready."  
  
~Tbc... 


End file.
